


Dealing with Jealousy

by valenstrange



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, SMAP
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Up, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenstrange/pseuds/valenstrange
Summary: Pi barely ever turns down an invite if it's from a friend. Shingo wishes in some cases he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [TokuSwag](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag) (Check out her SMAP fics, too!)

Pi was getting ready in the bathroom when Shingo suddenly walked in on him. Both of them had keys to each others apartments, so Shingo coming over without any notice wasn't a new thing, but as Pi was just about to head out for the whole night, he didn't expect his boyfriend to show up.

"Oh, hey," he greeted him surprised. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Guess so," said Shingo as he circled his arms around the younger man's waist, peeking over his shoulder to see themselves in the mirror.

Pi smiled at his boyfriend's reflection but continued applying the fixing gel on his bangs. That was when Shingo, still keeping his eyes on Pi's face in the mirror, leaned in to kiss his neck.

Pi giggled, just continuing what he was doing, but Shingo aimed for his earlobe next. The younger man's body trembled a bit. He tried to lean out of Shingo's reach, but the man's hands on his waist held him there.

"Shingo..." Pi sighed. "I will have to leave in about five minutes. I'm meeting Jin and Ryo. I'm sure I told you about it already, though..."

"Yeah, but you could just stay here with me instead," mumbled Shingo next to his ear.

"I can't..."

The older man kissed his neck again. "Would you rather go clubbing with your lady killer friends?"

"It's not about that." Pi tried to pull away again.

"Then what is it about?" Shingo slid one of his hands from Pi's waist between his legs.

The younger man jumped, finally putting enough strength into his attempt to shake off his boyfriend to succeed. "Shingo, I have to go!"

Shingo's glance darkened. "Why would you need to go clubbing if you have your lover right here?"

"You... you can't possibly be thinking I'm going there to hit on women, right?"

"Well, I don't know! You even set your hair." The older man crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Shingo..." Pi so didn't know what to do or say. This was a situation he barely ever had with his boyfriend before. He needed to admit that Shingo being jealous was kind of cute, though. "Why don't you come with me then and see for yourself?"

"I don't like Akanishi and Nishikido, and they don't like me, either. Plus I don't want to end up on the tabloids with drunken youngsters, thank you."

"We don't always end up on the tabloids! We have a VIP room reserved, it's gonna be fine." Pi stopped for a moment. "And what do you mean by 'youngsters?' Are you aware of the fact that they're around the same age as me? Older, actually. And I'm almost 30 already, too!"

"All the more. Clubs are for horny teenagers and university students at max." Shingo shrugged, not commenting any more.

"It's not much different from if we were in a bar or a restaurant. Really, just us." tried Pi again.

"Then why don't you just go to a bar or restaurant? Why does it have to be a club?" Shingo looked straight into his eyes defiantly.

Pi shrugged. "There's no loud music in bars and restaurants."

"God forbid to hear what your friends got to say..." growled Shingo.

"They rarely got to have anything." The younger man couldn't hold back a laughter.

"They'd rather just get wasted and make out with women they don't know."

"Might have happened," admitted Pi. "But I'm not them."

"Who knows. They're gonna get you cold drunk." Shingo sniffled annoyed, looking away from his boyfriend.

"Even so, it doesn't matter."

"Isn't that guy already married with a small child, anyway? Won't he ever grow up?"

Pi laughed. "I'm afraid he won't."

"And so, you're gonna take part in his childish lifestyle forever?"

"What can I do? He's my friend."

"You have way too many friends anyway. You just can't say no to anyone." Shingo stepped out of the bathroom, heading towards the door.

Pi wouldn't have said his behavior was cute anymore.

"I repeat, I'm not gonna hit on women! Neither on men, if that's your next worry," he tried once again, but Shingo was already in the genkan, sliding into his shoes.

"Whatever, have fun!" he added and left Pi there confused.

\-------------------

Shingo woke up in the middle of the night to the weight of a body on top of him. It took him a few seconds to come to his senses enough to understand the situation. First, he just realized that his blanket was gone, only after the naked man replacing it.

"WHA---?" He finally found his voice but was immediately muted with a kiss. His attacker tasted like alcohol.

"Tadaima," mumbled Pi with a blank smile. Amused at Shingo's surprised face he started to pull up his boyfriend's pajama shirt.

The older man was still shocked. "You're drunk!"

"Might be." Pi giggled, pulling Shingo's pajama shirt over his head and leaning in to run his tongue over his boyfriend's nipples. Meanwhile one of his hands found its way into Shingo's pajama bottom.

"Uhh..." Shingo was not used to being attacked like this, and no matter how sleepy he was, he could feel his excitement growing between his legs immediately from the sudden touches.

"Wha-what happened?" he tried to ask while Pi got rid of the offending pajama bottom as well.

"You're freakin the only one I want to hit on, that happened." Pi sounded kind of upset. Kissing Shingo deeply again while inserting a finger between his legs.

Shingo hissed when another joined it shortly. He suddenly felt a lot less sleepy. Pi barely ever topped him without him clearly offering it to him, and Shingo couldn't even remember when was the last time he did at all. He felt like his heart was racing in his chest. He loved having sex with Pi, whatever way it was. Nothing felt better than sliding himself into that beautiful body, but nothing was sexier than Pi doing the same to him. And the younger man being the one to initiate it was, if possible, even better.

"Are you going to rape me to prove that?" Shingo laughed when a third finger entered his body. Pi was getting on with it quite fast.

Pi let out an amused laugh. "Doesn't look like rape to me," he said stroking Shingo's hard member with his other hand.

"... but at least use the lube, please! And condom!" Pi just giggled and didn't move, so Shingo sat up, pressing a fast kiss on his lips and hitting his head half seriously. "Drunkard!"

He then reached out for the drawer and took out the lube and a sealed condom. Taking Pi's hand he placed them directly into his palm. "Do you need help in opening them?"

Pi shook his head, so Shingo, even though with a little disbelief, lied back on his back. Pi put some lube on his fingers and pushed two of them back at once. Shingo hissed, biting his lower lip. It was a lot better with lube, though.

Pi leaned in to kiss him, pushing his tongue immediately to meet Shingo's. The older man moaned into the kiss, grabbing Pi's hair on his nape as his lover pushed in one more finger.

When they were done kissing, Pi shook Shingo's hand off his head. He grinned down to the panting man, pulling away to roll on the condom he was given earlier.

Pi thrusted in fast and all he got. Shingo groaned loudly, throwing his head back on the pillow. The younger man pulled up his legs, leaning his weight on them he set the pace.

Shingo propped himself up on his elbows. He wanted to see as much as possible. He so wished Pi had switched on the lights when he came in, but luckily his eyes have already got used to the dark just enough to see his boyfriend's features.

Pi had his head thrown back, his face full of pleasure, the muscles of his arms, chest and abdomen stretching under that smooth skin with every thrust he made.

It was the hottest thing ever.

After a while Pi noticed Shingo watching him so he grabbed the older man's hard shaft, causing him to fall back on the bed. He grinned, moving his hand and waist faster.

Shingo wiggled as if he wanted to pull away. It was too much pleasure to take at once. He closed his eyes for a bit to exclude at least that hot visual he felt like would be enough alone to make him cum.

He opened his eyes when he felt a warm forehead being pushed to his collarbones. Shingo smiled and ran his hand through Pi's hair that was wet from sweat already. He could tell the younger man was on the edge, the pace of his thrusts had slowed down and his whole body was shaking after each of them.

Shingo couldn't resist and circled his arms around the back of the younger man, hugging him to his chest tightly. However almost immediately Pi shook his head, pulling away desperately and straightening his back again. Taking Shingo's aching member back in his hand, he finished it for both of them in a few more seconds.

Just falling onto the bed next to Shingo after cumming. "I love you, damn it," he mumbled, eyes falling shut.

"I know... I'm sorry," added the older man quietly after some hesitation. He knew he went overboard with his words earlier in the evening. "I love you, too."

A few minutes later Shingo sat up in the bed, turning towards the younger man in suspicion. "Don't tell me you're already sleeping!" He laughed but Pi didn't answer. "Oi, oi, go and take a shower at least!"

Pi generally tended to fall asleep soon after sex, and being still drunk probably didn't help it at all. Shingo shook his head and got out of the bed alone. He went to the bathroom to clean himself up, then returned with a towel to take care of his boyfriend as well.

Taking his pajamas from the floor to put back on, he smiled at how Pi's clothes were all over the place in the room. Sadly he missed the striptease part. He decided to leave it like that and only took the blanket back from beside the bed.

He was grinning to himself as he carefully covered their bodies. _Kid's gonna be so embarrassed about all this tomorrow._ In case, of course, if he would remember anything at all.

But well, if this is what he's going to get every time Pi goes out partying with his friends, Shingo might want to consider encouraging it more.


End file.
